Conventionally, as a game machine using, for example, cards, there is one in which not actual cards, but images of false cards are displayed on a display screen. A player sees the card images displayed on the display screen and plays a game.
However, the card game machine as stated above has problems as follows.
1) In the card game machine as stated above, the play is not performed using actual cards, and the card images different from the actual cards are merely displayed on the display screen, and therefore, there has been a problem that reality is lacking.
2) In the card game machine as stated above, since distribution of cards is performed by a computer on the basis of a program, as the play is repeated, the player can grasp the pattern of the game executed by the computer to some degree, and can predict victory or defeat of the game to some degree. Thus, there has been a problem that the interest of the game is lost.
Although the above problems are resolved by using real cards, in the case where the real cards are used, a very difficult operation, such as reversal of the card, is required. Thus, it is difficult to use the real cards in the game machine.
An object of the invention is to provide a card game machine in which, without using false cards such as images, real cards are used at low cost, and reality and interest can be improved.